bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Columbian Archeological Society
The Columbian Archeological Society serves as the main hub for the player during the Clash in the Clouds DLC Pack. Layout When the player begins the Clash in the Clouds DLC Pack for the first time, he/she will be standing behind a counter of a large room of the main hall. On this counter is a Broadsider, the main Pistol for the game. Next to the Pistol will be Booker's Shield upgrade. On the left of the counter, where the player has picked up both the Pistol and shield, is a stand of Free Samples of Vigors. These include: Undertow, Possession, Devil's Kiss and Bucking Bronco. Once the player has taken each of these Vigors, they can notice five statues in front and to the right of the counter. Each of these statues allows the player to view the leaderboards for all four levels as well as the overall leaderboard. At the opposite end of the room to the counter, the player will see four pictures on the wall, these act as the entrances to all four different arena maps. The order is as follows (from left to right): The O.P.S. Zeal, Duke and Dimwit Theatre, Raven's Dome and Emporia Arcade. To the left of these pictures is a corridor that branches off to the right. However, this leads to the maintenance room -- an area that can only be visited once the player has partaken in one of the four arenas. Several souvenirs can be seen on the shelves. Along the left-hand side of the corridor, the player shall be able to save their progress at any time by selecting a book, sitting on the counter of a booth. Further along, also on the left-hand side, will be a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! and Minuteman's Armory vending machine. Continuing on straight down the corridor, the player shall come to The Museum, a giant trophy room. Upon first entrance, this room shall be quite empty, with only empty plinths, picture frames, Kinetoscopes and Phonographs being the only things of notice. During their time in the arenas, the player shall earn large of sums of money. This money can be spent on unlocking the various trophies. Citizens of Columbia will be attracted here, once the player purchases something in the museum. Two museum ticketing booths can be seen in two corners of the museum. Arenas In the very first area the player begins in, there will be four different pictures hanging on the wall. These will teleport the player into the four different arenas available to compete in. Only the O.P.S. Zeal will be available for the player to compete in after loading the DLC Pack for the first time. The other three arenas, Duke and Dimwit Theatre, Raven's Dome and Emporia Arcade, shall need to be unlocked by paying a certain amount of Silver Eagles. The cost goes from $250 to unlock Duke and Dimwit, $500 for Raven's Dome and $1000 for Emporia Arcade. Each of the arenas will place the player through fifteen different waves of enemies, upon completing the O.P.S. Zeal for the first time, the player should have amassed enough money to purchase the other three areas. In each of the four different arenas, players can choose to complete various challenges known as Blue Ribbon Challenges. In between waves, the player will be taken to the maintenance room. It contains the entire arsenal from the main campaign (except for the Crank Gun). Upgrades for weapons and Vigors can be purchased from the Minuteman's Armory and Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines. Between them is a special vending machine: the Columbia Sundry and Supply, which contains Infusion upgrades and random pieces of Gear. Finally, there is an office door that allows the player to respawn should he/she perish. The Museum Here, the player can purchase various trophies of characters and enemies found in the game. Some of the models include: *Booker DeWitt Model *Comstock Model *Cornelius Slate Model *Daisy Fitzroy Model *Elizabeth Model *Elizabeth Original Model *Elizabeth Old Model *Elizabeth Alternate Model *Handyman Model *Handyman Original Model *Robert Lutece Model *Rosalind Lutece Model *Songbird Model There are also several development and in-game propaganda pictures available to purchase from the various empty picture frames found on the walls. As the player enters, there are six new Kinetoscopes available to purchase, showing certain development stages of the games characters and auditions. Next to these are four phonographs that will play various anachronistic songs found in the game itself, including: Tainted Love, Fortunate Son, Everybody Wants to Rule the World, and Shiny Happy People. Unlocking every item in the gallery will earn the "Museum Curator" Achievement/Trophy. Gallery 8870 screenshots 2013-08-04 00001.jpg|From a city under the ocean to a city above the clouds. Infinite-feature-2.png|The museum before unlocking the gallery items. Image.jpg|The museum after unlocking the gallery items. ClPCDlv.jpg|The maintenance room for the museum. Arsenalcitc.jpg|The arsenal in the storage room. Vendingcitc.jpg|The vending machines in the storage room. Category:Clash in the Clouds Locations Category:BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC